phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
|image= |caption= Phineas, Ferb and Isabella gets confused which is the real Candace. |season= 2 |production=214 |broadcast=72 |story=Scott Peterson |writer= |storyboards= |ws= Kaz Kim Roberson |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=September 25, 2009 |international= |xd=September 21, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith= }} Episode Summary and Fred.]] Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard with Bailjeet, making a "superstructure." Phineas says they need a tool that fuses metal and wood, which is only availble 20 years into the future. Bailjeet reveals his formula for time travel, which is not yet perfected. Phineas suggests the museum time machine used in It's About Time! Bailjeet leaves angry at missing the fun from that episode. The boys and Isabella, who was just entered, leave for the museum, with a somewhat insane Candace following them. There, they leave, with Candace staying behind to bust them when they return. In the future, Phineas leaves Isabella with the time machine, claming she's "the only one they can trust." However, about a minute later, Isabella, in a fit of lovestruck absentmindness, leanes against the Machine leavor, saying "He trusts me!" right before leaving for the past. Songs * Second verse of the extended verson of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * It's a Charmed Life! Gallery Spoilers about the Future Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella as she enters the backyard in the present. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode features the second verse of the extended version of the theme song.http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php] * Jennifer Stone, Moises Arias and Jennifer Grey will be credited in this episode. * A clip of this episode was shown at Comic Con 2009 * This episode will air on September 21st according to xdmedianet.com. http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/116775_0249.htm] * This episode was leaked onto Youtube on the 19th of September. * Phineas is more aware of the name of things around him, as he says the name of the museum they needed to go to, and in the future, he and Ferb know Bowling For Soup and even says the name of the band to Xavier and Fred. * This conforms that in the present, Phineas and Ferb 10. * Anybody Phineas' size can get on a rollercoaster. How would Linda know that Phineas actually made it besides her daughter as resource? Continuity * Future Candace busts Phineas and Ferb when they build their first "Big Idea", the Coolest Coaster Ever, on the first day of summer. She also finds out how it disappears. * This is the first episode that the future has few plots of the first episode, Rollercoaster. *It's About Time!: The time machine from this episode reappears in this episode, along with the appearance of Professor Onassis, who created the original time machine. * It is said by Candace in the episode The Best Lazy Day Ever that she will date Jeremy through high school and college and then marry him and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda, which is seen in this episode, along with Xavier's brother, Fred. *Future Linda mentions that she's preparing for her Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback Tour, presumably refering to her Lindana career first seen in Flop Starz. She says that if she does two more comeback tours, she gets a piece of pie. Guest Stars Bowling for Soup sing the second verse of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day in the future. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (Present & Future) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom (Present & Future) * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Present & Future) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (Present & Future) * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (Present & Future) * Tyler Mann as Karl (Future) * Jennifer Stone as Amanda * as Xavier * Moises Arias as Fred * Jennifer Grey as Librarian * Sandra Oh as one of Doofenshmirtz's backup dancers * Bowling For Soup as themselves Footnotes (link to YouTube video not obtained from a DisneyXD or Disney Channel broadcast has been deleted) }}